


Seven

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (other people to be revealed), Gamer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a box before him- it was white with black writing, solid enough that the writing was easy to read but transparent enough for him to see the rest of the blank room beyond it. It was also floating before him at eye level so there was that. He shook himself and read the thing- some distant corner of his mind wondering at how apathetic he was about this development.</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <br/>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <em>Welcome, Player 6! </em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

> **System Notice:**
> 
> **_A new player has entered the game! New features unlocked!_ **
> 
>   
>  **•Skills:** _the learned capacity to carry out pre-determined results- can be leveled up by using Ability Points._   
> 
> 
>   
>  **•Dungeons:** _zones, often maze-like, that are filled with monsters and treasure- require a drop to enter, some require party members to enter. Dungeon Create now available!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  **•Shops:** _a place to buy skill books, gear or potions. Trade and Player Shops now available!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  **•Quests:** _a task that, when completed, earns a reward- there are different types of quests. Quest Board now available!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  **•Races:** _different beings come with different advantages- a Player gets 1 free Race Shift Card. Elf, Elemental and Demon are now available!_  
> 
> 
>   
>  **•Familiars:** _animal companions that can be summoned- different animals have different abilities. Mount(s) are now available!_  
> 

In five different places, five people read the notice with varying degrees of interest while elsewhere, a sixth person _woke_.

.

.

.

There was a box before him- it was white with black writing, solid enough that the writing was easy to read but transparent enough for him to see the rest of the blank room beyond it. It was also floating before him at eye level so there was that. He shook himself and read the thing- some distant corner of his mind wondering at how apathetic he was about this development.

> **_Welcome, Player 6!_ **
> 
> **_Please choose a Village._ **
> 
> **•Konohagakure**
> 
> **•Sunagakure**
> 
> **•Iwagakure**
> 
> **•Kirigakure**
> 
> **•Kumogakure**

Though he didn’t feel like he had an issue with the other villages, there was even a feeling of fondness with Sunagakure, he immediately chose ‘Konohagakure’ with little thought. The box faded with another replacing it.

> **_You have chosen Konohagakure as your village. Please choose a name._ **
> 
> **Hint: Say name aloud.**

His name came out easily, earning him a little chiming _ding!_ and a new box replacing the other.

> **_You have remembered your previous name!_ **
> 
> **_Would you like to unlock your previous memories?_ **
> 
> **[Yes] -  [No]**
> 
> **Hint: You will have no other chance to unlock them. Choose wisely.**
> 
> **Hint: Certain things, like Titles, can carry over if you choose Yes.**

That distant part of him seemed to rally, screaming at him to chose ‘Yes’ which he obeyed and then he _remembered_. Childhood, Academy, Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin, ANBU, Sensei and Hokage- grief, war, death, students, ninken, kohai, victory and _peace_.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi remembered.

From there, with that odd calm insisting everything’s alright and this is normal, things sped up quite a bit- he remained human, declined getting a standard familiar, chose Magic as a talent as it was unknown and picked a Magic X affinity as it was the only one without negatives.

Another chiming _ding!_ sounded before the world span away into darkness.


End file.
